


ha! i called it!!

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coming Out, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, THIS IS SO CUTE, Then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: so my friend jokingly told me to write the boys making out in front of everyone so i joking did





	ha! i called it!!

jack walked up in front of all the boys hesitantly, crutchie utterly confused at the situation unfolding. jack never calls meetings so this was out of the blue and crutchie had a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind... but tha'ts where it stayed.

 

“ok so you’s probably confused... but i gots somethin ta say,” he started, then paused, thinking over his next words carefully. “i've met someone.” at this, both jack’s and crutchie’s hearts were pounding in their throats. “technically i met them a while ago. and it’s uhh... n- not a girl.” jack stammered. the looks he was getting from around the room were not hateful like he expected, but... eager almost. some of the boys scooted to the edge of their seats. “he- he’s the best thing that's happened to me and i couldn't see myself living without him. he’s my world and everything i do revolves around him... in the best way possible. and i think i love him.” a tear escaped both jack and crutchie’s eyes and crutchie stood up, leaning on his crutch, and all heads turned to face him.

 

“i love you too, jack kelly.” crutchie hobbled over to jack, dropping his crutch as jack met him half way. jack just cupped crutchie’s face, looking into his kind green eyes that were home to jack. they both leaned in lips fitting together perfectly, like the puzzle pieces, making everything complete. crutchie opened his mouth giving jack permission. tongues collided. the blond boy threw his arms around jack’s neck, pulling him as close as possible, getting lost in warmth of the love of his life. everything was perfect until elmer stood up and shouted.

 

“ha! i called it! now pay up bitch!!” he yelled at specs who simply rolled his eyes and groaned, giving elmer a quarter. soon everyone was groaning and handing others money. the boys had been betting how long it would take for jack and crutchie to tell them what they’d known for a while. jack and crutchie just turned to everyone in shock and at the same time, muttering out to no one in particular,

 

“what the fuck”


End file.
